Indésirable
by Babel121
Summary: One-shot, Shonen ai. Un être indésirable peut toujours finir par trouver un foyer...


**Auteuse** : Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: Indésirable

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Euh… Kawai fic ? ;;;

**Couple **: Mon couple incontesté dans Naruto…

**Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi… A part la bestiole !!! XD

**Notes** : Une petite scène inspirée par mes vacances !!!

**INDESIRABLE**

- Je l'aurais, je l'aurais, je l'aurais !!!

Naruto bondit sur sa proie et réussit à la choper et la sortir de son trou juste avant qu'elle ne s'y renfonce et ne devienne inaccessible.

- Je l'ai eu !!!

Il parada quelques instants en tenant l'animal à bout de bras puis le plaça devant lui pour qu'il puisse l'admirer.

La bête se débattait assez vivement entre ses mains, agitant les longues griffes de ses pattes avant, faisant frémir les longues moustaches de son museau pointu.

- Sasuke ! Regarde comment elle est kawai !!! S'étonna le blond.

- Kawai mon oeil ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait de mon jardin !?! On dirait un champs de guerre après son passage !!!

- Mais elle n'y ai pour rien elle ! Elle a juste fait son boulot de taupe ! Mais regarde comment sa petite frimousse est trop mimi !!! Ajouta-t-il en la tenant par le ventre, sous les pattes avant pour la montrer à bout de bras sous le nez du brun qui fit la grimace.

- Hn, si tu le dis...

- Mais si regarde, elle est trop chibi ! Dis Sasuke, on peut la garder ??? Sitopl !!!! Lui demanda Naruto en pratiquant sa terrible attaque du « Puppy eyes no jutsu ».

L'Uchiha se sentit craquer mais un coup d'œil aux vestiges de son jardin après le passage de la bestiole lui rappela pourquoi ils l'avaient attrapée en premier lieu.

- Non.

- Maieuh…

- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent, une taupe est un animal nuisible, Naruto.

Le renard fit ses yeux de chiens battu puissance dix mille avant de voir que le brun ne craquerais vraiment pas et d'utiliser une autre technique.

Il prit la taupe contre lui, la serra fort dans ses bras et tourna le dos à Sasuke en baissant la tête avant de murmurer.

- Allez, viens ma belle, de toutes façons personne ne veux jamais de nous

- Naruto… Soupira Sasuke.

- Rejetés par tous, nous allons vivre ensemble mon bébé, tu verras, on sera bien tous les deux…

- Narutooooo, répéta le brun en roulant des yeux.

- Je te trouverais un beau jardin où tu pourras creuser comme tu voudras et tu te trouveras sûrement un monsieur taupe et vous aurez des petits bébés taupes et vous serez heureux…

-Naruto, justement, tu crois pas qu'elle sera plus heureuse dans un champ ou un près plutôt que coincé dans un petit jardin ?

- Tu crois ? Demanda le blond en relevant un œil vers le propriétaire du sharingan.

- J'en suis sûr, et il y aura certainement plus de chance pour qu'elle rencontre d'autres taupes aussi en plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Naruto.

- Alors, allons la mettre dans un pr !!!! S'écria le blond en tenant l'animal d'un bras contre sa poitrine et en tirant Sasuke à sa suite de l'autre main.

Arrivés dans un grand espace vert en bordure de la forêt, Naruto lâcha le brun, se baissa et déposa délicatement la petite taupe à terre.

Dès qu'elle atteignit le sol, la bête se mit à creuser énergiquement la terre et s'enfouit dans la terre meuble du terrain.

- Elle était vraiment mimi, fit le blond en essayant sans grand succès de cacher les larmes que lui apportait l'adieu à l'animal.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit finalement le brun.

- Sasuke ! Tu m'as menti ! S'indigna le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en se tournant vers lui et en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur la poitrine.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas menti, je considère vraiment les taupes comme des animaux nuisibles.

- Beuh, bouda Naruto en lui tournant le dos.

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sourire légèrement et de s'approcher du blond. Il passa lentement ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule gauche.

- Elle sera plus heureuse ici que coincée dans notre jardin, dobe.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, bouda-t-il encore plus.

- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais raconter que tu es rejeté de tous.

- Ah ? C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, dit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face, les bras du brun entourant toujours sa taille.

- Oui, c'est vrai, parce que moi, je ne te rejetterais plus jamais, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de le serrer fort contre son cœur. Plus jamais…

**OWARI**

_Babel toute happy qui sautille de partout_

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Babel : Bah quoi ? Ca vous plait pas ? é.e

Sasuke : Ja m'occupe d'un jardin ? Ô.o

Babel : Bah, c'est un loisir comme un autre . ;;; Et pis, il me fallait un jardin pour que la taupe soit là . ;;;

Sasuke : Et pourquoi une taupe ?

Babel : C'est les trous de taupe qu'il y a devant mon bungalow qui m'ont inspiré cette fic !!! . meurt d'envie de voir la taupe qui les fait

Sasuke : Ah… D'accord…

Naruto : …

Babel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naru-chan ? é.e

Naruto : …

Babel : Naru-chan ?

Sasuke : Kitsune ?

Naruto : Je veux un taaaauuuuupeeeeuuuuh !!!!! TT.TT

Babel : … -.-

Sasuke : … -.-


End file.
